Xigbar, Roxas et le Père Noël
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Décembre 2017. Une histoire de vol de bonbons, d'espérance et de gentils garçons. (Canon/December crackship 2017)


**NOTE IMPORTANTE : A mon grand regret j'ai dû abandonner le recueil J-25 dont faisait partie ce texte, hélas autant par manque de motivation que par manque de temps. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, je conserve vos reviews précieusement.**

 **Les OS déjà postés seront difractés individuellement pour que vous puissiez les lire quand même. Merci, pleins de bisous à tous. Ya.**

 _Note :_ Il est une heure du matin. Mais on va dire que je suis encore dans les temps, pas vrai ? Dites moi que je suis encore dans les temps. Dans tous les cas, merci à ma Milou, Leptiloir et Hyliy pour leurs reviews, et à ce soir (j'espère) pour l'OS d'aujourd'hui ! Pleins de bisous. Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney !**

* * *

 **J-23. Xigbar, Roxas et le Père Noël**

─ Xigbar, est-ce que tu crois au père Noël ?

Le numéro 2 s'étrangla avec son sucre d'orge en entendant la question du numéro 13, dont les pas juste derrière lui effleuraient à peine le sol couvert de neige.

Ils venaient tout juste de terminer une éreintante mission dans la Ville de Noël et le plus vieux ne s'était pas gêné pour faire une razzia sur les bonbons dans la maison du sympathique Santa, ignorant grossièrement les recommandations polies du roi des Citrouilles et les reproches d'une demi-douzaine de lutins en colère. Roxas, lui, s'était contenter de le suivre, muet devant ses ricanements satisfaits, comme à chaque fois depuis son arrivée dans l'Organisation.

Et maintenant que monsieur le blondinet daignait ouvrir sa mignonne petite bouche, et il fallait que ce soit pour poser une de ces questions à la con dont Axel, le flamboyant numéro 8, avait conservé le secret. A se demander si Xemnas avait vraiment eu l'idée du siècle en confiant le tout nouveau porteur de la Keyblade, le joyau de l'Organisation, la pièce manquante du puzzle de leur destinée à ce jeune couillon.

Après mûre réflexion, le borgne acheva tout de même de se racler la gorge et cracha par terre pour déclarer :

─ Non. J'suis trop grand pour croire à ces conneries, gamin. …Et toi ?

Roxas, qui avait accéléré l'allure pour marcher à sa hauteur, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Un signe de contrariété que Xigbar avait rapidement appris à détecter à force de se coltiner sa présence, chaque mardi de son grisâtre quotidien. Il se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche pour continuer la discussion, mais le blond, dans toute sa candide superbe, l'ignora.

Après une longue minute de silence relativement gênante, le numéro 2 se força toutefois à passer outre la gêne palpable entre eux pour continuer, empruntant le ton de la conversation. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui ressentaient un quelconque sentiment de honte, même de son vivant. Alors bon.

─ Et alors ? Y'a un truc qui te préoccupes ?

Roxas pinça les lèvres, serra les poings, fit frémir ses paupières.

Il ne ressemblait presque pas tant que ça à un enfant, quand on l'observait comme ça remuer intensément des pensées inaccessibles au fin fond de son crâne, les traits aussi sévères que s'il allait se faire dessus.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève vers Xigbar ses immenses yeux bleu pervenche et qu'il assène, de sa douce et calme voix d'adolescent :

─ Pourtant, tu l'as vu, et moi aussi. Il existe. Tu devrais y croire.

Le borgne se stoppa net, puis se mit à trembler. Puis à se tenir les côtes, le visage douloureusement crispé.

Roxas pencha la tête. Peut-être que toute cette consommation de sucreries allait le faire vomir, avoir… comment avait dit Axel lorsqu'il était resté au lit pendant deux jours après avoir ingurgité trop de glace, déjà ? Une… « indigestion » ?

Le roux avait cependant dû se tromper parce que le plus vieux s'écroula tout simplement de rire sous son regard curieux, sa forme osseuse et ses longs cheveux noirs et gris formant comme un ange de neige sur la couche molle poudreuse amoncelée à ses pieds.

─ Il existe ? Y croire ? Ahahahahaha !

Le blond, raide, un air presque vexé sur sa grave frimousse d'ange, attendit patiemment que l'autre se relève pour l'entendre argumenter, impassible. Il aimait trop avoir des réponses pour se formaliser de réactions comme celle-là.

Xigbar quant à lui, après quelques secondes de fou rire, retrouva rapidement son calme puis se redressa, époussetant son manteau en feignant d'ôter une larme de rire sur sa joue, le coin des lèvres encore agité d'infimes soubresauts.

─ Je crois pas au Père Noël, dit-il. Tout ce que j'ai vu là-bas c'est un gros barbu sénile, tout rouge, niais et naïf, qui se faisait marcher dessus sans bouger d'un iota. Dis moi Roxas, est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ce type là va venir m'apporter gentiment le cœur que je désire dans une belle boîte à rubans, après s'être dandiné comme une oie pour passer par la cheminé de l'Illusiocitadelle, tout ça pour défoncer son régime annuel à coup de biscuits sablés que toi et moi on lui aura gentiment déposé sur une table de chevet ?

La réplique laissa Roxas interdit. Xigbar continua son chemin. Il était heureux de l'avoir coupé dans son élan, le gosse. Lui, même humain, n'avait jamais voulu croire à ce concept idiot qui forçait supposément tout le monde au capitalisme, même s'il devait avouer que le vieux bonhomme avait des allures d'artisan méritant. Ouais, sa réplique lui avait cloué le bec, et ça, ça enjolivait bien mieux sa journée que n'importe quelle stupide fête de l'avent.

Enfin, coupé dans son élan, cloué le bec, s'était ce qu'il croyait. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le novice aux mèches d'or repassait à l'action.

─ Axel, lui, il croit au père Noël, retorqua t-il. Et il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne suffisait pas de croire, que notre cœur il fallait le chercher nous-même. En tous cas, même si je n'ai pas de cœur, je sais que ce que tu as fait au père Noël là-bas, c'était mal.

Xigbar leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit en coinçant une deuxième canne d'orge en ses dents, cruel.

Puis il haussa négligemment les épaules. Il avait toujours été un mauvais garçon.

─ Et alors ? Je me suis fait mon cadeau moi-même, marmonna-t-il en ouvrant un trou noir alors qu'ils arrivaient à la fin de leur périple dans la Ville d'Halloween. Ton Axel a au moins eu raison sur ce point, gamin. On ne doit jamais dépendre de personne.

Roxas, toujours à ses côtés, le regarda fixement en passant un bras dans l'abysse informe en face de lui, perdu dans ses rêveries l'espace d'un instant. Xigbar le perturbait, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Songeur, il hésitait tout de même à lui poser une dernière question... Après avoir sondé une dernière fois les yeux dorés de son partenaire de mission, il se lança. A

près tout, « qui ne tente rien n'a rien » pas vrai ? Axel lui disait ça, souvent.

─ D'accord, murmura-t-il finalement. Et en supposant qu'il existe, tu crois qu'il voudra bien nous mettre sur sa liste des gentils garçons ? Au moins Axel et moi ?

En attendant la question, le numéro 2 s'arrêta aussitôt de mâcher et toisa le petit blond longuement, sans rien dire. Cet air soudainement trop sérieux lui conférait quelque chose d'assez élégant, à la fois profondément charismatique et absolument terrifiant. Roxas n'aurait su dire s'il préférait le voir comme d'habitude ou juste comme ça, pensif, planant dans ce qu'il supposait être un ailleurs faits de mauvaises blagues et de souvenirs métaphysiques auquel il n'avait plus accès.

Xigbar, lui, se demanda sincèrement comment les autres faisaient pour ne pas voir la lumière qui émanait de ce gosse. Avec des yeux pareils, à poser des questions aussi innocentes sans pour autant avoir l'air d'être totalement un enfant, il aurait clairement dû avoir sa place du côté des gentils garçons... comme un certain Autre dont il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler le nom mais qui avait indubitablement existé, il y a bien longtemps.

Et pourtant.

Voyant qu'une lourde neige se mettait à tomber, le grand borgne s'extirpa de sa réflexion pour tendre une friandise à Roxas, qui l'accepta sans rechigner, reconnaissant. Xigbar leva ensuite la tête vers le ciel tandis que le blondinet le dépassait pour rentrer dans le trou noir, rajoutant pour lui-même avant de le rattraper, comme étonné par son propre élan d'espérance :

─ Bah, t'inquiète. Je demanderais aux autres mais te fais pas de bile. Si tu travailles d'arrache-pied jusqu'au réveillon, y'a aucune chance que toi, Roxas, tu sois pas inscrit sur le bout de papier de ce vieux déglingué !

Ledit Roxas, presque imperceptiblement, lui sourit. Il était rare que l'adulte se montre aussi rassurant.

Aussi, à la vue de ce sourire, ce qui restait cœur du numéro deux se pinça si bizarrement dans sa cage thoracique qu'il eut l'impression palpable de ressentir quelque chose, profondément enfoui dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose de chaud qu'il n'aurait jamais crû éprouver un jour.

Troublé, il chassa rapidement l'idée de son esprit et continua sa route.

« _Et s'il ne le fait pas, ce Père Noël à la con,_ pensa-t-il néanmoins tout bas alors qu'ils se téléportaient, alors c _ompte sur moi pour venir t'inscrire là-dessus, gamin. Même si ça doit impliquer quelques menaces et mon double pistolet. »_


End file.
